


We Three Dovahkiin

by RanebowStitches



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Fun, Homosexual Character, Multi, Multiple Dragonborns, Polyamorous Character, Rating May Change, Romance, Trans Female Character, Werewolf, confused humans, fun team building adventures across skyrim, panromantic character, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: Follow the adventures of three dragonborns as they explore Skyrim, fight dragons, and eat sweet rolls.Chapters will flow between following a hard plot line and just being random drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got enough energy to write up this intro for my skyrim OCs who have had their own sideblog for a while now but no story! I have an idea in mind for a basic plot line, but also a lot of scenes that don't really fit anywhere so this will kinda be a collection of drabbles with a side of basic plot.
> 
> Most of the tags are there for later chapters that I'm just anticipating, and the rating may change. I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen yet haha
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading~

 

The sun was kissing the horizon when they arrived at the small town of Ivarstead. Making their way through, Erik craned his neck to look up at the mountain they would soon be climbing and gave a long whistle. Alepotrypa let her gaze run up and down the mountain, but she made no other comments and kept walking. Erik hummed questioningly.

“Mam, do you think perhaps we should wait until morning to start our climb? Nightfall will surely fall upon us before we make it to the top.”

Alepotrypa waved a gauntlet covered hand in dismissal. “We’ll be fine. I want to get this business settled as quickly as I can,” she answered. Erik nodded and shifted the weight of his sword on his hip. There was little gained from arguing with his employer, something he had learned early on in their adventuring career. He too wanted answers, but he also would like to reach the top of the seven thousand stairs in one piece.

The sun sunk ever lower as the two reached a bridge separating them from their goal. Alepotrypa had one foot on the stone bridge when a local man suddenly shouted, “Wait!” The duo turned to him as he made his way up from the river below the bridge, fresh caught fish hanging from lines in his hand. He panted as he came to a stop in front of them.

“Good evening, sir,” Erik greeted. The man nodded at him.

“Good evening, yourselves. Are you two planning on making the climb to High Hrothgar?” The man asked, pointing towards the top of the mountain.

Erik nodded, “Yes, sir, we are.” He glanced to Alepotrypa, unsure how much of their quest she was willing to give away. She just nodded at the man in answer.

“Tonight?” He asked, a slip of panic in his voice.

“Yes…” Alepotrypa narrowed her eyes at him.

“Oh, no,” the man shook his head solemnly. He shifted the fish in his hand. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. The road is dangerous in the day time alone. I couldn’t even imagine what comes out at night. You’d best get a room at the inn and start your climb in the morning.”

“That does sound like a good-,” Erik started but was cut off as Alepotrypa put a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure we can handle ourselves, but thank you for the concern,” She said, starting to turn back towards the bridge. The man threw his hand out, the one holding his fish, causing her to recoil back from the swinging, slimy, animals. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Sir, believe-,”

“Miss, I am sure that you wield that great sword at your hip with much power and skill, but you do not know what lives in these hills,” The man’s voice got low and a shudder ran up his spine. “I greatly advise that you do not make this climb at night. Let me pay for a room in the inn for you and a nice flagon of mead! I insist!” He gestured back into town, assumedly in the direction of the inn.

Erik looked up at Alepotrypa, who was trying and failing to keep a scowl off her face, and nudged her with his elbow. She looked to him as he said, giving a shrug and little smile, “It’s just one night.” Employer and apprentice stared at each other for a beat before Alepotrypa sighed in defeat, her shoulders slumping forward. Erik grinned.

“There’s no need for you to pay, but could you kindly show us the way to the inn?”

~

Slumping off the heavy armor from his back and onto his bed, Erik stretched his arms over his head and leaned backwards, groaning when his back popped in a few places. He moved the armor to the chest at the foot of the bed and debated about storing his sword as well, but ultimately decided to keep it on his person. Just in case. Looking over, Alepotrypa had removed her helmet and placed it in her own chest, but she seemed content enough to keep the rest of her heavy carved armor on. She didn’t take her helm off very much, but Erik always liked it when she did. Her Altmer features were strong and striking, and Erik felt proud to be apprenticing under someone of her stature, despite what many of his Nord cousins would say. Alepotrypa cocked her head towards the door of their room. “Thirsty?”

With a flagon of mead each, the duo sat down at an empty table near the hearth fire in the middle of the inn. The sun hadn’t set all the way yet, but Wilhelm, the innkeeper, was going around to each table and lighting the candles that sat upon them. The bard plucked on her lute softly from a stool near the fire, humming a gentle song. There were a few people scattered amongst the other tables including two Nord men having a quiet conversation and a lone figure with their hood pulled up sipping a bottle of wine. The fisherman, Klimmek they learned his name was, who had led the way to the inn, was currently seated at the bar front.

Erik took a swig of his drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled and thanked Wilhelm when the man lit the candles on their table, and reached out for a piece of cheese that sat on a plate in front of him. He broke it in half and offered half to his companion, whom he at that point noticed was holding her cup to her lips but not drinking. Instead she was staring at the lone figure at the table across the way from them, her eyes practically burning holes into their back. Erik tapped her arm gently, “Mam?”

Alepotrypa started, almost sloshing her mead from her cup, and looked down at Erik who gazed at her with concern. He still held out the half of cheese wedge, so she took it from him and thanked him, taking a bite. “Is everything alright?” Erik asked, biting into his own food.

His employer tilted her head towards the lone figure and loud enough so that only he could hear said, “That person is a vampire.” Erik swore he saw the alleged vampire’s shoulders suddenly hunch as if they were trying to shrink down and hide. Alepotrypa’s grip on her cup tightened. “A powerful one at that. I smelled it when we walked in, but I couldn’t pinpoint who it was till now.”

“Should we do something about it?”

“We will, but not in here. Let’s wait until we can get it alone,” She took a deep drink. “Just keep an eye on it for now.” Erik nodded solemnly and took another bite from his cheese wedge. A companionable silence fell over them as they ate and listened to the bard’s soft music. They waved goodbye to Klimmek when he left a few minutes later, wishing him a good night, and Erik got up to get refills on their drinks. When he sat back down, two new individuals were entering the inn, a Khajiit and a Nord.

“Ahh!” exclaimed the Khajiit much too loudly for the current atmosphere, his tail swishing back and forth from under his armor. “It is so warm in here, Argis!” His partner, Argis, just nodded at him and set a heavy hand on the small of his back, leading him to the bar where Wilhelm stood cleaning a flagon. The two paid for a room, disappeared into it for a few minutes, and then reappeared with less armor. They ordered drinks and sat down at the empty table to the left of Alepotrypa and Erik.

Erik couldn’t help but stare at the Khajiit. He had seen so few of them, mostly in passing as they sold their wares along roads, that being so close he wanted to take in everything about him. An elbow to his side told him that his employer thought this rude and to stop it right then.

Argis pulled out a worn leather bound notebook, opened it to a bookmarked page, and began writing in it. The Khajiit scooted so close to him he was practically in his lap and watched as he wrote. After a few minutes the Khajiit, who had no idea what volume control was, pointed to something on the page and shook his head, “No, no! It was not brown! It was definitely bronze. Ricardio remembers this well.” Argis paused for a second and then continued writing under close scrutiny of the Khajiit, Ricardio. A few more sentences and he once again pointed a claw at the page and questioned, “Is that how that is spelled? Is it not D-O-V-A-H? Do-VAHkiin?” Argis studied the word a moment before correcting it, Ricardio grinning. What they did not notice was that three others in the inn suddenly looked over at them at the utterance of the ancient word.

Erik tapped Alepotrypa’s arm and whispered, “Mam, what do you think it means?” but she just shushed him and continued eavesdropping. Not that it was very hard to do so with the way Ricardio spoke. He had finished his drink and thus untangled himself from Argis and went up to the bar to get a refill. He thanked Wilhelm when he handed him the full cup.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Wilhelm asked conversationally. Ricardio shook his head and grinned.

“Ah, what gave it away? Ricardio’s accent or tail?” He laughed at his own joke and Wilhelm chuckled. “Ricardio has actually lived in Skyrim for many years now, but this is the first time visiting Ivarstead.”

“And what brings you to our little town?”

“We,” he pointed back to Argis who was still writing. “Are going to see the Greybeards!”

“Ah, well good luck to you. The Greybeards are a solitary lot. I don't think they've ever ventured outside their monastery. We get the occasional pilgrim passing through here on their way to the summit, but almost all of them have returned disappointed,” Wilhelm informed. Ricardio nodded and assured Wilhelm that they definitely would get an audience with the Greybeards, he was positive of it. Wilhelm gave him an ‘if you say so’ look. He thanked Wilhelm for the drink and talk and sat back down next to Argis, who had just put his journal away. Before either one of them could take a drink, a figure sat down at their table directly across from them.

Alepotrypa’s head whipped back to the table across from her as she did a double take. When had the vampire risen and moved all the way across the room? Erik did the same thing, his hand instinctively going to his sword hilt at his waist. Alepotrypa bade him wait, curious to see what the vampire wanted with the couple, but ready to attack at a moment’s notice.

“Oh, hello!” Ricardio greeted the figure with only vague uncertainty. He glanced around the inn, confirming the fact that there were empty tables, so why had this person sat down with them? Argis narrowed his eyes at the newcomer.

“Hello,” uttered a smooth voice from under the hood. The vampire placed her elbows on the table and gestured towards the couple nonchalantly. “I couldn’t help but overhear you talking about going up to High Hrothgar to see the Greybeards.” Ricardio nodded. “That is the very reason I am here too.” When she tilted her head back, Ricardio could see yellow eyes shining bright in the darkness of her hood.

“A-are you a pilgrim?” He asked, scooting minutely closer to Argis who placed his arm around his waist.

“No,” The vampire replied with a slow drawl. She glanced over to neighboring table where the other duo sat (and were busy pretending like they weren’t eavesdropping) and then back to Ricardio. “I was summoned by the Greybeards.” Both couples gasped, and then Ricardio grinned and started giggling.

“That’s why _we_ came!” He patted Argis’s shoulder excitedly.

“Oh? Where did you hear the call?”

“Ah! We were outside of Markarth just a ways fighting uh…”

“Bandits,” Argis supplied, deadpan.

“Bandits! Yes! And we were on our way back, when suddenly a dragon shows up! A _bronze_ dragon,” Ricardio looked pointedly at Argis who rolled his good eye. “So, we fight and take it down, yes? But suddenly, it begins to glow, and Ricardio begins to glow, and it is like Ricardio absorbed the dragon’s soul. Was very exciting, yes?” He looks to Argis who nods and then back at the stranger. “It is not long after that the sky shakes with the sound of the Greybeards calling out-,”

“Dovahkiin?” Ricardio, Alepotrypa, and the stranger all say in unison. Ricardio and the stranger look over at Alepotrypa in confusion. She finished her drink before standing and making her way to the end of the adjacent table, Erik right behind her. Ricardio leaned forward to greet her while the vampire leaned away.

“ _You_ heard it too? And felt the pull to answer it?” The stranger questioned with a sharp tongue.

“Yes, _I_ did,” Alepotrypa snapped back in the same tone. “We,” Erik waved. “Killed a dragon about a mile from Windhelm, and I too seemed to absorb its essence. It was then the Greybeards called, and I knew where I was meant to go.” She glared at the darkness under the hood but when she looked to Ricardio she was surprised the man hadn’t burst apart from excitement. He was practically vibrating in his seat, a huge smile plastered on his face. “What about you? What’s your story?” She asked the vampire, crossing her arms over her chest.

The vampire chuckled and circled her hand in the air dismissively, “I too took down a dragon, right outside Whiterun, consumed its soul, and heard the call. People who were around at the time kept calling me ‘Dragonborn, Dragonborn’, and so here I am to figure out what it all means.”

“But what does _this_ mean? I’ve never heard of there being three Dragonborn at once,” Erik spoke up from beside Alepotrypa.

Argis nodded in agreement. “He’s right. I’ve never heard any legend mention multiples,” he said in a gruff voice.

“That’s what makes this so exciting! Oh, Ricardio cannot wait to see the Greybeards and hear what they have to say about this!” Ricardio clapped his hands excitedly, small bits of sparks shooting from them. “When are you planning to climb the seven thousand steps? We were going to head out at first light.”

“That is when we were planning to go too,” Alepotrypa said, moving her hands to her hips and looking towards the vampire with a raised eyebrow.

Glancing at the window behind her apprehensively, the sun was completely set now, the vampire nodded slowly and said, “Yes… first light. That was my plan as well.”

Ricardio clapped his hands again. “Then it’s settled! Let’s all meet at the bridge in the morning and we can set off together!” The others nodded and agreed. “Great!” Ricardio stood suddenly like he was going to run off to bed that second so that he would be ever closer to the morning.

“Uh, perhaps we should introduce ourselves before we do anything?” Erik suggested. Ricardio gasped and his hands flew to his face.

“OH! How rude! I apologize! Please, call me Ricardio, and this is my husband Argis,” Argis waved.

“I am Alepotrypa, and this is my apprentice Erik,” Said apprentice nudged her and she rolled her eyes. “Sorry. Erik the Slayer.” Erik beamed and Ricardio chuckled. As they turned to the final member of the group, she reached up and pulled back her hood. Her shining yellow eyes were dulled in the candle light, but when she smiled her teeth were sharp and white.

“My name is Katasandra. Pleased to make all of your acquaintances,” She said, spinning her hand in the air and bowing her head. Alepotrypa scrunched her nose in displeasure. _Of course it would be a Bosmer._ Katasandra shot Alepotrypa a stern look, but then smirked and winked at her. Alepotrypa glared.

“Wonderful!” Ricardio giggled. “Katasandra, Alepotrypa, Erik the Slayer! May you all rest well tonight for tomorrow we begin a long journey together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit these guys on tumblr here: wethreedovahkiin.tumblr.com  
> Ask questions, shout comments, whatever~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
